B1A4 - Jalousie
by jaysher
Summary: Devenu adulte, Jin Young s'offre un appartement dans un quartier populaire. Alors que sa nouvelle existence semble se passer plutôt bien, voilà qu'un nouveau voisin fait son arrivée dans le même immeuble que l'ancien artiste. Néanmoins, ce voisin est très connu puisqu'il s'agit de Ba Ro et aussitôt, Jin Young commence à nourrir une certaine jalousie envers lui.


Jalousie.

Quelques gouttes de pluie coulaient le long de la vitre, mais je ne les voyais pas, l'esprit préoccupé par ce profond sentiment de jalousie. Ouais. Au lieu de vivre normalement au sein de mon appartement comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, je préfère observer ce nouveau voisin dont la popularité dans le quartier semble indiscutable. Cela fait quelques années que j'ai quitté le groupe dont je faisais parti, moi, Jin Young, le leader des B1A4. Si j'ai agi de la sorte, c'est simplement parce que je voulais retrouver une vie normale et m'éloigner de la lumière. Au tout début, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me faire à cette nouvelle existence mais je dois avouer que le calme et le silence me font le plus grand bien.

Désormais, je vis paisiblement dans un petit appartement dans lequel je me sens bien et maintenant que j'ai pris mes aises à l'intérieur de ses murs, je me dois de continuer à avancer. J'étais bien parti pourtant jusqu'à ce que mon nouveau voisin se pointe et me pose quelques problèmes. Pourtant, même si c'est la première fois que je le voyais dans le quartier, ce n'était pas le cas au sujet de mon existence. Non, ce garçon que je regarde depuis une petite heure est un être que je connais parfaitement bien puisque lui aussi travaillait dans le groupe dans lequel je m'éclatais. Je veux bien sûr parler de Ba Ro.

Lorsqu'il est arrivé au sein de l'immeuble dans lequel je réside depuis quelques temps, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait s'intégrer à la vie du quartier aussi vite. Très vite, cet homme a su se faire une petite réputation parmi les jeunes du coin et ensuite, ce sont les aînés qui lui ont trouvé de la classe et une sacrée personnalité. Néanmoins, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il a plus que moi. C'est vrai. Avant qu'il se pointe, c'était moi qui recevais des poignées de mains, des sourires et des flatteries suite à ma carrière passée mais maintenant, c'est comme si j'étais devenu invisible aux yeux de tous.

Bon, j'avoue que Ba Ro est un très bel homme et qu'il m'arrivait souvent de fantasmer sur lui lorsque nous étions plus jeunes mais maintenant, les choses sont devenues différentes. Il faut croire que je suis le seul à l'avoir compris car ce monde qui ne cesse de graviter autour de lui me paraît bien aveugle. Au début, afin d'asseoir sa petite réputation naissante, Ba Ro s'est amusé à faire une démonstration de son talent : le rap. Très vite, sa capacité a fait le tour du quartier et désormais, il doit faire une démonstration presque tous les après-midi. Au début, il trouvait ça amusant mais à force… Et bien sûr, mon camarade n'a pas le courage de leur dire que cela l'agace sévèrement.

Tout comme moi, il est venu ici pour aborder un style de vie beaucoup plus reposant par rapport à ce que nous avons vécu auparavant. Les habitants du quartier n'ont pas l'impression d'avoir bien compris ce choix et nous le font payer quotidiennement. Même moi, au tout début de mon installation ici, je me devais de leur chanter des couplets et des refrains afin de voir leur sourire apparaître sur leurs lèvres. Malheureusement, cette très belle période s'est calmée au profit de mon camarade et c'est pour cette raison que je le regarde de travers actuellement. En prenant du recul sur tout ça, j'avoue bien volontiers qu'il est mieux que moi.

C'est un garçon très sociable, très drôle puisqu'il continue à passer son temps à dire des conneries et puis bon, il est nettement plus beau que moi. Pourtant, lorsque nous étions au sein de ce groupe, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter puisque la plupart des fans hurlaient mon prénom lorsque nous étions sur scène, en concert. Désormais, c'est lui qui recueille ce favoritisme et c'est une situation que j'ai du mal à vivre. Pourtant, en venant ici, c'était pour être tranquille vis-à-vis de la vie que j'ai menée auparavant et je fais tout pour renouer avec cette dernière mais uniquement au sein de mon quartier. En fait, je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux.

Et c'est sûrement cette incertitude qui cause ma jalousie d'une certaine façon. Afin de cesser d'alimenter de tels sentiments de contradiction, je juge utile de m'éloigner de la fenêtre de mon salon afin de me poser sur mon canapé. Dans le seul but de pouvoir me vider la tête, j'attrape la télécommande qui reposait sur ma table basse et allume la télévision après avoir enfoncé une touche rouge. Dès que les images défilent sous l'écran, je m'enfonce davantage sur mon siège et je tente de rester concentrer sur ce que je vois. Malheureusement, mon esprit continue de gambader et je n'arrive pas à trouver une certaine sérénité.

Dans un sens, c'est vraiment chiant et j'ai beau faire tout ce que je veux, ma jalousie ne cesse de me quitter. Alors que je tente une nouvelle fois d'être absorbé par le contenu de la télévision, voilà que j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte d'entrée. Sur le coup, je me montre interrogatif car je n'attendais aucune visite pour aujourd'hui. Forcément, je me demande bien qui peut venir me voir mais aussi, dans quel but ? Afin d'obtenir les réponses à ces questions, je me lève de mon canapé et traverse la pièce au profit du couloir.

Dès que je m'y trouve, j'ouvre la porte sans prendre la peine de regarder par le judas et voilà que je me trouve nez à nez avec l'objet de ma jalousie : Ba Ro. Ce dernier me sourit et agit comme si de rien n'était.

« Salut Jin Young, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Un peu mais ce n'est pas grave. Que veux-tu ?

\- Les gamins aimeraient qu'on chante devant eux et je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord ?

\- Sincèrement, non merci. Si je suis venu vivre ici, c'est pour marquer un trait sur notre carrière et j'ai autre chose à faire que chanter dehors, tous les jours. »

A ce moment, je lis de l'interrogation sur le visage de mon interlocuteur. Est-ce la première fois qu'il réalise que je souhaite vraiment aborder une nouvelle partie de ma vie loin des projecteurs ? Certes, je dois reconnaître bien volontiers que je suis encore sollicité par d'autres projets mais jusqu'à maintenant, ces derniers n'ont reçu que des refus de ma part. J'ignore encore si un jour, je changerai d'avis mais pour l'heure, je m'en contente parfaitement et je compte bien profiter de ce calme que j'ai su gagner grâce à mes décisions.

« Tu ne reviendras plus à la chanson alors ?

\- Non Ba Ro et tu vas devoir te faire à ce choix.

\- Dommage. »

Je perçois une pointe de déception chez mon ami mais celui-ci sait se montrer maître des émotions. Par contre, j'ignorai complètement que son arrêt ressemblait davantage à une pause et non un arrêt définitif comme moi, ce qui prouve à quel point nous sommes tous les deux différents. Après tout, je ne peux lui en vouloir et je suis sûr que sa grande popularité au temps du groupe doit terriblement lui manquer. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il traîne autant à l'extérieur et je m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt.

« Je peux entrer ? Je dois te parler d'autre chose ? »

Ce n'est pas que j'avais quelque chose à faire mais j'aurais préféré être seul pour le restant de la journée. Du coup, je lui pose une question pour savoir si sa présence chez moi est vraiment indispensable.

« Cela ne peut pas attendre quelques jours ?

\- Si mais c'est vraiment important pour moi. »

Bon, si ce qu'il a à me dire compte autant à ses yeux, autant savoir de quoi il retourne. Très vite, je m'écarte du passage et autorise mon ami de longue date à faire son entrer dans ma résidence. Une fois qu'il se tient dans le couloir, je referme la porte derrière lui et l'invite à évoluer dans le salon, ce que l'ancien artiste accepte. Dès qu'il prend place sur mon canapé en cuir noir, je me montre accueillant.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- J'ai du soda à l'orange, du café, de l'eau, du jus de raisins et du thé.

\- Je prendrais du jus de raisins.

\- D'accord. »

Je quitte temporairement mon invité pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Lorsque je reviens auprès de mon ami, je tiens un verre de jus de raisins dans chacune de mes mains et je les dépose sur la petite table en verre se situant devant le canapé. Ensuite, je m'installe auprès de lui et j'attends de connaître la véritable raison de son passage. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à se manifester puisque Ba Ro procède à la révélation dès qu'il attrape son verre.

« Je suis venu te voir car j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire.

\- C'est ce que tu m'as dit avant que je te fasse entrer chez moi. Maintenant que tu as toute mon attention, je t'écoute.

\- D'accord. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais jaloux de toi.

\- De moi ?

\- Ouais. »

J'étais loin d'imaginer que mon ami souffre de la même chose que moi. Néanmoins, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi il est jaloux de moi alors qu'il me surpasse dans plusieurs domaines. Alors que je me saisis de mon verre à mon tour, je prends le temps de lui soumettre mes doutes.

« Pourquoi es-tu jaloux de moi alors que je suis loin derrière toi ?

\- Tu es sérieux lorsque tu me demandes ça ?

\- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? »

Pour répondre à cette question, Ba Ro plonge son regard dans le mien et au bout de quelques secondes, il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence.

« Non. Tu es vraiment sincère lorsque tu me dis ça.

\- Tu vois. »

J'avale une première gorgée tout en me rendant compte de la stupidité de mon ami. Généralement, il m'avait habitué à une rapidité d'esprit mais là, sur ce coup, je dois avouer qu'il se montre un peu lent. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir et là aussi, je prends conscience que sur ce point, je n'ai rien à lui envier. Forcément, je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi il est jaloux de moi même si ce trait de sa personnalité donne plutôt envie de rigoler. Néanmoins, si je devais céder à cette hilarité naissante, c'est que je serais particulièrement méchant.

Il a de la chance, je ne suis pas ainsi et dès que ma gorgée entame son voyage vers mon estomac, je poursuis la conversation.

« Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Pourquoi je suis jaloux de toi ? »

En guise de réponse, je me contente de hocher positivement de la tête. Bien sûr, je réalise ce geste tout en le regardant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux afin qu'il sache à quel point je suis sérieux.

« Déjà, tu es plus beau que moi. »

Il plaisante ? J'aurais tendance à dire que c'est lui le plus beau de nous deux et les filles n'hésitaient pas à lui prouver lorsqu'on était en promotion. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'arrive toujours pas à le réaliser pour qu'il cesse de se sentir inférieur à moi.

« Tu es plus intelligent aussi et toi, contrairement à moi, tu sais ce que tu veux. »

Je ne savais pas qu'il pensait tout ça de moi et sur le coup, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Il faut bien avouer que notre humanité nous pousse à faire des choses qui pourraient paraître stupide. En nourrissant notre jalousie, le fossé se creusait entre nous alors que nous souffrons de la même chose chacun de notre côté. Je devrais en profiter pour lui avouer la vérité et lui présenter des excuses par la même occasion. Allez, je me lance.

« Tu sais que si je ne sortais plus dans le quartier, c'était uniquement à cause de toi ?

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Juste que j'étais jaloux de toi. Dès que tu es arrivé dans le quartier, les jeunes t'ont préféré et j'avais du mal à gérer cette situation. En fait, si je devais m'écouter, je te demanderais de partir.

\- A ce point ? »

Là encore, j'acquiesce de la tête et aussitôt, Ba Ro se met à rigoler. Par contre, en agissant ainsi, je me prends sa maturité en pleine face. Alors que lui préfère en rire, moi, j'aurais tendance à vouloir rester dans mon coin et continuer à nourrir tous ces sentiments négatifs. Je sais me montrer parfaitement con lorsqu'il s'agit de l'être.

« Ben ouais car si tu partais, je redeviendrais populaire dans le quartier et je ne craindrais aucune solitude forcée.

\- J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre ta façon de pensée mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. En fait, tu es beaucoup plus innocent que moi.

\- Hein ? »

En voulant savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire via sa dernière phrase, je tourne ma tête vers la sienne et j'attends d'en savoir davantage.

« Quand je te jalouse, c'est parce que j'ai une bonne raison de le faire mais ce n'est pas facile d'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus me parler.

\- Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison.

\- Ben je vais te la fournir de suite si tu es d'accord. »

A cet instant, Ba Ro avale une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et s'accorde plusieurs secondes de calme. Lorsque je le vois agir de la sorte, je comprends que les paroles qu'il s'apprête à prononcer sont importantes et j'ai hâte de savoir de quoi il retourne. En tout cas, je me fais la promesse de ne pas me moquer de lui car je sais qu'il est en train de fournir un effort considérable. Au moment où il s'apprête à ouvrir ses lèvres, l'homme devient subitement rouge.

« Je t'aime. »

Suite à cette révélation, un silence se glisse entre nous deux et nous restons parfaitement immobiles. Lui, à cause de la gêne provoquée par cet aveu et moi, par le manque de préparation. Ben ouais, personne n'est jamais préparé à recevoir de telles paroles et forcément, j'ignore comment je dois me comportement. En tout cas, Ba Ro mérite d'entendre quelque chose et c'est pour cette raison que je me montre une nouvelle fois bavard.

« Merci pour cette attention et félicitations d'avoir trouvé le courage de me le dire. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que tu nourrissais ce genre de sentiment à mon égard.

\- Et ben maintenant, tu es au courant. Si tu préfères que je parte, ne te gêne pas pour me le demander.

\- Au contraire, tu peux rester. »

Et j'ignore quoi répondre suite à cette confession. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon et mieux encore, coucher avec. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'assumer une telle relation mais lorsque je regarde Ba Ro, je m'aperçois que son charme naturel ne me laisse pas insensible.

« Et cela fait longtemps ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu es amoureux de moi ?

\- Plusieurs années. »

Ce qui veut dire que lorsqu'on était dans le groupe, Ba Ro était déjà amoureux de moi ? Je n'ose y croire. Pendant tout ce temps, ce garçon n'a cessé de souffrir alors que je ne me doutais de rien. Il mérite vraiment que je lui accorde une chance. Avant de prononcer quoi que ce soit, je m'enfonce davantage dans mon canapé et je me lance.

« Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon et sur le plan sexuel, je suis vierge aussi de toute relation.

\- Moi aussi mais je serais ravi de faire mon apprentissage avec toi, tu t'en doutes bien ? »

Là, je me contente de sourire. Mon esprit ne cesse de gambader car si j'accepte ses avances, ma vie actuelle pourrait bien s'en retrouver totalement bouleversée. Sur l'instant présent, je ne sais quoi lui répondre même si j'ai furieusement envie d'essayer avec lui.

« Je ne vais pas te cacher que je suis un peu froussard suite à ce qui pourrait s'en découler mais je veux bien essayer avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? »

Comme pour lui prouver la sincérité de mes mots, je m'éloigne rapidement du dossier de mon canapé afin d'approcher mon visage du sien. Quelques secondes plus tard, mes lèvres se déposent sur les siennes et une fois ce contact effectué, je retrouve ma position initiale. En agissant ainsi, je lui laisse un peu de temps afin de s'habituer à ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous. Cependant, un sourire apparaît très vite sur ses lèvres et je sais à ce moment que mon baiser lui a fait vraiment plaisir.

« Tu veux bien être mon petit ami alors ?

\- Oui mais je compte sur toi pour garder notre relation secrète. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour être emmerdé que je te dis ça mais je ne tiens pas à être catalogué alors que c'est ma première fois.

\- Je comprends et je saurais me montrer discret, rassures-toi. »

Voilà qui a le don de me rassurer. En fait, sa jalousie était juste l'expression de ses sentiments amoureux et de le savoir me fait vraiment du bien. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais attirer un garçon et en plus, c'est l'un des plus beaux du secteur. Si Ba Ro avait trouvé le courage de me le dire lorsqu'on était dans le groupe, peut-être qu'on serait en train de vivre ensemble à l'heure actuelle et j'estime que nous avons perdu assez de temps. Du coup, je me lève de mon canapé et je l'invite à me suivre jusqu'à dans ma chambre afin de rattraper toutes ces années perdues.

En tout cas, je l'avais bien mal jugé.


End file.
